


3. It reminded me of you.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Alec is reminded of his favourite physical feature of his boyfriend.





	3. It reminded me of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another upload? who am I? 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one, this is the softest shit ever and I’m quite proud of it. Enjoy!

Alec’s leaning against the back of the couch that’s facing the loft doors, fingers of his left hand tapping on the couch as the other mindlessly scrolls through an email from the Clave as he waits for his better half to finish getting dressed. Isabelle and Simon had put together an intimate dinner for the family, probably something about them getting married because by the Angel they’ve been together for almost 7 years and everyone might just go bat shit crazy if it’s anything _but_ the news of their engagement or something. But all those thoughts get pushed away to the back of his mind as he hears the heel of dress shoes slowly approaching him, he pockets his phone and looks up just in time to be taken back.

He’s not sure if all the light he suddenly sees is because of Magnus himself who is _the_ light or if it is all the light beaming from both their eyes as they gaze at each other so hard and lovingly, igniting a flame. 

“Thank you, Alec.” Magnus says and Alec doesn’t know how long he’s been daydreaming because Magnus is now standing right in front of him, both his arms lightly holding Alec’s biceps.

“I-uh, what?” Alec’s stutters out, not remembering even have spoken a word.

“Well, I’m assuming the puddle of drool on the floor means I do indeed look as good as I so tried.” Magnus retorts, eyebrows wiggling as he squeezes Alec’s arms to assure him its all lighthearted.

He rolls his eyes in response but the smile on his face shows he’s not offended one bit because _fucking right_ does Magnus look good.

“You don’t ever have to try. Don’t you know that?” Alec asks with the softest voice possible, head tilting slightly as he wraps his arms around Magnus’ middle and pulls him between his legs.

“Oh, I know that darling,” Magnus moves one hand up to thumb at Alec’s jaw, “but I like to— _want to_ , for you.” He corrects, leaning in for a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, taking advantage of being eye level to Alec as he pushes himself flush to him and basks in the moment.

Alec’s the first to pull away to breathe, panting slightly, not to mention the shit eating grin on his glistening lips. “You do look amazing,” Alec says, voice low and raspy as he looks at the ground and coughs. “But, you’re missing something.” He adds after a short pause, looking back up at Magnus with a shy, tight lipped smile.

“Oh?” Magnus questions as he quirks a brow.

Both arms falling down to Alec’s sides and then coming up to pat his own chest, followed by touching his ears, checking to see if he was missing anything but he can’t think of anything. Alec’s looking at Magnus patting himself down, trying to figure out what exactly it is that he believes he’s missing. He lets Magnus look confused for a moment, smiling at himself at how cute Magnus looks doing that until he’s over it and shakes his head.

“I know we’ve been quite busy the past few weeks, you more than ever. And though we always find time for one another, you always seem to find a way into my mind.” Alec smiles, hands bringing Magnus in impossibly closer as he bumps their noses together for a second.

“And so as I was walking home yesterday, you know the antic jewelry shop at the corner? Near our favourite Thai place? I saw something.”

He pats the pocket thats over his heart and takes out a velvet, maroon box from inside and lets his right hand thumb at it as he looks up at Magnus who looks all too eager.

“Yes, Alexander. Yes!  _Oh my god ...._ ” Magnus chimes, eyes widening just as much as his smile and all Alec is left to do is shake his head at how dramatic Magnus is.

“Shut up. We’ve been married 10 years and have 2 kids. Why must you be like this?” Alec questions, nothing but love adorning his voice.

Magnus gives him a smirk before returning his gaze to the box and taking a small step back for Alec to properly present what’s inside. He opens it and Magnus is left half in awe and half shocked.

“It reminded me of you.” Alec simply says and those 5 words are enough to send Magnus’ mind into a world wind, his heart thumping out of his chest and his eyes popping out of their sockets. They’re such simple words and a small gesture yet they hold such a heavy meaning to Magnus that he may never get over.

Inside the box in an earring. The chain is about 2 inches long with a shiny, golden cat eye attached to the end and if Magnus knows anything about jewellery, he knows this must’ve cost a fortune but he doesn’t say anything (not yet at least) because he’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t even know what to say.

“Magnus?” Alec says, breaking the other from his deep thought.

“No one has ever appreciated my cat eyes, _period_. To have you not only love them but have thought of them— me, _like that_ ... I never thought I could love them, until you showed me how.” Magnus lets out a breath he doesn’t even remember holding after saying all that.

His eyes dropping to the single earring and when he looks back up, his glamour has fallen and its as if the sun has come out at 8pm, just lighting up the whole loft. And that’s when it’s Alec’s turn to let out a breath, as he always does when he’s given the chance to see the most beautiful eyes he will ever see.

“May I?” Alec asks and Magnus nods.

So he gives Magnus the box for a second and takes out the first earring in his right ear, an ocean blue stud and hands it to Magnus before taking the new earring out, carefully. He holds it by his thumb and forefinger for a second, dangling it and smiling before hooking it into Magnus’ ear, that is also sporting an emerald green stud for his favourite Shadowhunters eyes and a silver cuff.

With a snap of the finger the box and other earring are gone and Magnus is now standing in front of the floor length mirror just a few steps from where Alec is still leaning on the couch.

“It is truly beautiful, Alexander.” Magnus says, appreciating the fine piece of jewelry.

“Like you.” Comes the sweet reply and then he’s standing behind Magnus in the mirror, his chin on his shoulder and arms wrapping around his waist.

“Thank you, for thinking of me, of my mark.” He says, and he means it with every bone in his body as he brings is hands over top of Alec’s.

“-your _eyes,_ Magnus _._ ” Alec corrects.

He hates when Magnus refers to his real eyes, those precious, honey-like eyes as nothing but a mark. Because they’re more than a mark, it’s Magnus, it’s who he is— and who he is, is _the_  man that Alec is in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> comment what you thought, show some love! lemme know if you’re enjoying the series and im sorry for being so up and down with uploading but i hope to stay consistent when im off vacay in a week!


End file.
